Naruto: Master in Training
by demonzone2571
Summary: After Minato walked out on Kushina after having Naruto, her childhood friend and Kanto Champion Ryoku(OC) fills in the roll as father to Naruto. Now watch as young Naruto follows in the footsteps of his step father in being the ultimate pokemon master. NarutoxHarem/ OCxKushina/ Sasuke,Sakura and Minato Bashing


**I don't own Pokemon or Naruto because if I did the Naruto would've been as strong as the yondaime with tons of wind style jutsus under his belt and some knowledge of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu and Ash would've caught all the pokemon and have won all the pokemon leagues. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto from a young age was fascinated with becoming a pokemon trainer especially ever since his new step-father came into his life after his mother remarried. The man who she married was the Kanto Champion and one of the strongest dragon pokemon trainers, his name was Ryoku Tatsumori (AN: My OC will be in this story as Narutos' step-father). Ryoku taught Naruto everything he needed to know about being a trainer and to always love and respect your pokemon because they're considered as family and Naruto always saw them as his family and friends.

Now we come to where our story begins…..

In the peaceful country town of Pallet town we find the young 10 year old Naruto outside playing with his step-fathers pokemon. One pokemon is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is covered mainly in orange scales with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail. It has a long snout and neck, small blue eyes, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. There are large wings with teal undersides sprouting from its back. Its arms are short and skinny and its hands have three clawed fingers. Its feet have three clawed toes and cream-colored soles; this pokemon is Charizard. The other two pokemon are also draconic, bipedal Pokémon, but with light orange skin. They have large, gray eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. There is a pair of long, thin antennae, as well as a small horn on the top of their heads. Their striated underbellies are cream-colored, and extend to the tip of their long, tapering tail. They have thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. Its leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Their wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes; these pokemon were Dragonites. The three pokemon and young blonde were playing in the backyard under the watchful eyes of Naruto's step-father. The man he was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man having bright, red eyes with slits and long spiky, blue hair that reached the center of his back. The man also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and he had red lines coming down his eyes which looked like he was crying blood tears. He wore a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with his clan's symbol which was 4 leaf-like wings with a ring appearing in between the spaces. He also wore a short-sleeved long black haori over his attire, decorated by lightning clouds motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Storm Dragon' (ストームドラゴン) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, blue rope. The man smiled has he watched his step-son play with his pokemon companions, he is then joined by a woman who is well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. As an adult, she generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and sandals that have ranged from black to lavender; this is Kushina U. Tatsumori she and Ryoku got married after her late husband walked out on her and her new born son. Ryoku being Kushina's childhood friend ended up taking care of both her and her son. Then after a few years Naruto grew attached to the young champion and even called him 'father' when he started to speak. Then after a few more years the two finally got hitched and the family couldn't be any happier especially since he was the inspiration for Naruto be becoming a Pokemon trainer.

Kushina then sat down next to her husband as she watched her son play "Ryo-kun do you think he'll be alright after he gets his pokemon tomorrow" she said concerning over her son's safety. Ryoku then turned to her and planted a kiss on her forehead and looked at her with a loving look "Kushi-chan I too am worried about our son's safety, but knowing him he'll argue with us saying that we went on our journeys at his age and it should only be fair that he did the same" he told her as he cupped her face "beside after he gets his first pokemon from Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi I have a pokemon that I wanna give to him" he says as he pulls out a particular pokeball it's almost entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold. "In this ball is the very same pokemon that I started with when I began my journey with" he said as he looked at the pokeball as if reliving old memories. She then smiles at her husband and touches his hand on her face "you're right Ryo-kun…. It'll be very quiet around here once he leaves….. Speaking of which the champion has to leave as well?" she asks her husband with worry. Ryoku looked at her "no not really there hasn't been any new activity that'll need my assistance and the elite four can manage just fine without me so I'll be here at home until I'm summoned" he said to reassure her.

Kushina then gets up and walks over to her son "Naru-chan dinner is ready and you need to be in bed early so that you can get your pokemon tomorrow" she said to her son who then pouted. "But mom just 5 more minutes please" he pleaded with his mother giving his growlithe puppy eyes. Kushina tried her hardest to resist the eyes, but she then found herself caving and was about to forfeit until her husband stepped in "now now son I know you want to continue playing, but just like you my pokemon too need to eat and if you go to bed early and get you first pokemon tomorrow I have a present for you" he said getting the reaction he wanted. Naruto was star-eyed and jumping up and down asking what his gift was until his dad put a hand up stopping him "now now that would ruin the surprise so I suggest you go and eat and get ready for bed so that tomorrow you're the first one at the lab to receive you pokemon and once you do come right away so that I can give you your gift" he said to the young blonde. Naruto then nodded and marched into his house along with the pokemon. Ryoku then turned to Kushina holding up a victory sigh with a smug smile on his face causing Kushina to pout then to lightly punch him on the shoulder causing him to laugh abit.

After dinner Naruto went to the bathroom took a shower and got dressed in his pajamas and jumped into bed and fell right to sleep.

The next day at 5 am Naruto woke up before anyone else got dressed which consists of a black and orange vest over a black under-shirt with blue pants. He also wore black shoes and he also wore black fingerless gloves. He ran down the stairs and out the door to the lab to get his first pokemon. When he arrived he noticed that the lights were still off, but he didn't care he ran up to the door and started knocking "HELLO PROFESSOR I'M HERE FOR MY POKEMON!" he yelled as he knocked. Before he continued he then heard the door opening and waited eagerly for the professor to greet him, but instead he got a bonk on the head from a very angry, but still half-asleep Professor Sarutobi "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS YOU IDIOT!?" he asked the young blonde who then bowed "I'msorry for waking you up Professor, but I wanted to get my first pokemon before anyone else so can I please receive my pokemon?" he asked the professor who then sighed and moved aside to let the boy in. For about 5 minutes the two went to the center of the lab where the pokemon were being held. But along the way Sarutobi was explaining to the boy about the responsibilities of being a trainer and Naruto explained to the professor that his father and mother had explained to him what it meant to be a trainer and thus he had accepted the responsibility when his time came to start his journey which caused the old man to smile.

They then arrived to a room with a capsule containing three sphere-like objects in a triangular formation then the professor pressed a few buttons and the capsule opened up reveal three pokeballs each one containing a starter pokemon the grass pokemon: Bulbasaur, the water pokemon: Squirtle, and the fire pokemon: Charmander. Naruto then went for the pokeball with the fire emblem and picked it up "Charmander I choose you" he commanded causing the pokeball to open up and summoning a flash of light which then took the form of a bipedal lizard-like creature with a flame on its tail, but what was unusual was that this Charmander wasn't its usual orange color, but it was a bright yellow color and its flame was a bright orange color which then caused the professor to smile " congratulations my boy your Charmander is a shiny pokemon which so happens to be a very rare thing among pokemon so consider yourself the luckiest trainer alive" which then caused the boy to pick up his new partner "Char will you accept in being my partner?" he asked the rare colored charmander which then climbed onto his shoulders and gave a pump fist as if accepting his request. Naruto then smiled "welcome to the team Char together we'll become the strongest team ever and we'll become the next Pokemon champions of Kanto" he said causing his new partner to nod. Sarutobi then proceeded to giving him his pokedex and his first set of pokeballs to begin on his journey.

Naruto then called Char back into its pokeball and ran home only to be stopped by the one person who he despised more than anyone ever "Uchiha…. Sasuke" he growled at the name. The pidgey-butt boy then snarled at the blonde "well…well if it isn't the dobe himself…. And where are you going in such a hurry huh gonna run home and cry because the professor refused to give you a pokemon" he said causing his pink-haired banshee follower to add "yeah losers like will never be pokemon trainers only people like Sasuke-kun have that right to be trainers" she said causing the blonde to grit his teeth together in anger nearly reaching for Char's pokeball to shit them up, but was stopped when he remembered that his dad was going to give him a going away present. He took a deep breath and looked at them with a cold expression "like my father said 'people like you will never be strong because your own arrogance and ego blind you from what it means to be strong'" he said causing the two to chuckle a bit then Sasuke responded "your dad maybe the champion now, but I'll take that title and prove that I deserve it more than anyone" he said causing his follower to reply "your dad will never beat Sasuke-kun once he gets his first pokemon and beats the champion" she said causing Naruto to laugh that them. But instead of answering back he just walked home.


End file.
